paragangiafandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
Characters will be listed in the story where they appear most. Some may be listed in more than one story, but some may not, even if they appear in more than one, for example, Carston will appear in every book but is listed in Gift of Time as that is his home territory. Relationships to page listing relationships Matthias Prequel Pre-NaNo Matthias and... Persington ---Father figure, Matthias wants to make him proud. Persington sees potential and comes to see him as a son Persington never had a family and is sort of a strange loner, open and friendly to everyone but attaching to no one. his attachment to Matthias is no more emotional than any of his attachments, he has no Tazmenae -- Jason --Jason is a child to Matthias, he loves him as a little brother, and wants to protect him to a point, doesn't like to see him hurt or afraid, but wants him to grow up and have something like a normal life with normal human relationships. But on the other hand, Professor Scott-Harris is the little brat whose stupid selfish immature game of avoidance prevents Matthias from having the opportunity Matthias needs to learn how to use the magic power he's been blessed with which might turn to evil if he doesn't train it and turn it to good. He feels resentment towards him, but he's also in of awe of his celebrity and genius. He also feels a sort of manipulative glee in his ability to through human kindness get jason to without even realize it engage in a human relationship with him, and Matthias believes he will by building this relationship gain power over Jason to eventually get what he needs from Jason: dram training.. Jonathan---Jonathan really likes Matthias, but is rarely well enough to have much interaction with him. Jason appreciated Jonathan's interest in Matthias but is also a bit Jealous. Gloria--they become friends somewhat during the course of the semester as Matthias is occasionally invited over, by Jonathan, because they are trying to get Jason to open up to him. Sheila Matthias's mother Destiny of Dreams Humans Jason Scott-Harris , Protagonist Harris Jenzar , Protagonist after Desmond Harris Sen'tran Jenzar. Harris's father, oldest man in the universe, patriarch of Spacers Serai, Weaver of D'zeron, Jason's wife Chathalen the healer, son of Tersh, Allissa's fiancee D'neira Dreamkeeper and Matriarch of D'zeron Allissa Darughter of D'neira, father unknownfrom the village Tersh twin brother of Lenn son of Jonathan landon and the Dreamkeeper Sh'harra Lenn twin brother of Tersh presumed dead, living with the Ancients Gloria Scott, Jason's mother Desmond Harris, Jason's BIological father, believed to be dead. Rae , Jason's Great Aunt on Home world Leroy, gave Jason his Guitar Thearon Rhoisoh , main bad guy Matthias Daniels, Jason's assistant at KSU Dr. Theodaous Persington, Jason's boss at KSU Alexandreil Teppin, Center of Paragangia in Jason's time Jonathan Landon, AKA Derreck Rhoisoh Darcy , Jonathan's brother although Jonathan does not claim him. Kai'zen Rhoisoh, Main bad guy, BIological father of Darcy Derreck and Thearon Matthew who stands at the door of ESM Anton . Harris's hyperactive teleporting cousin Perry . young D'zeron foraging mentor to Jason Shae , Quetz'l before he became Dream Bound President Harris the prophet of the LDS church in Jason's time. Next Generation: Leon , son of Alexandreil and Rhonda Sunshine , Shapeshifting Daughter of Harris Jenzar and DaraJeen Emily Scott-Harris , Chosen one daughter of Jason and Serai Scott-Harris Hope Scott-Harris , Daughter of Jonathan Landon and GLoria Scott stepDaughter of Desmond Harris Luke Lukey of D'zeron And Laia Jenzar twin son and Daughter of Allissa and Chathalen of D'zeron, adopted by Harris. Landon Sen'tran Landon Jenzar, son of Sen'tan and Jo Jenzar, adopted by Lenn Landon.of the Ancient Forest non-human characters: Quetz'l ,King of the Dream plane, often appears as a flaming snake. Dragon Ferrets Marrisyl ,A dragon Ferret adopted by Jason and Harris Arrow , son of Marrisyl. born after Harris and Allissa Marry. Sylvia, a sentient flying robot created by Harris Kitten ,a wildcat kitten adopted by Jason and Serai. Scratched Jason, made him sick, then helped him recover. Jason killed his mother Whiffle and Djinn Serai's angora possums Dragons Jayden , a young dragon adopted by Allissa Aubyn , baby dragon kidnapped by Lenn Montarra, mother of Aubyn and Jayden foster Mother of Lenn Gift of Time time period Carston Hawthorn, Joshua , Waldo , Grace , Sharae , Marisol, 'HomeWorld' Emily Hawthorn, Protagonist Sherman Jr , Emily's brother Sherman Sr , Emily's father Daniel Stone, Emily's Husband Isaiah, human form Christian Strauss. aka Christian the Prince of Hell Julie, Christian's wife Sam Daniel's cousin from England, she lives with the Stone family Salina Stone, Daniel's mother. She's LDS, very LDS Bishop Stone, Daniel's LDS father. Gaia, co-founder of Hell colony, a father figure to Christian as a child 'Lynzee's Fountain' Jordan, Lynzee 'Human Sacrifice' Shape shifters Wikki , the Unchosen , Thearon , Rhonda , not actually a shape shifter but Thearon steals her form and Identity ' 'Rain , Darcy's wife 'Sunshine , Harris's Daughter ' Rhoisoans Sen'tran Jenzar not naturally a shape shifter but can use his inbuilt med tech to change for old page content to be move elsewhere soon: theoretically this is a place where characters will be introduced. Protagonists: Destiny of Dreams: Jason Scott-Harris -- Harris Jenzar -- secondary protagonist of series, I think. Sen'tran Jenzar of [[Harris Jenzar] ]--could also be considered the protagonist of the whole destiny of dream story, as he is the one who created the problem and has to solve it and in a sense the rest are all like the players on his chessboard. Jonathan Landon known as [[Derrick Landon] , various different spellings]- Antagonists: I tend not to let them stay bad, so there aren't many. Destiny of Dreams : Rhonda --at first she was evil, but now it turns out she is a victim of Thaeron Thaeron--son of Kai-zen seeking revenge Gaia-monster not the man Category:Characters